Nothing But Bad News
by annieleexx
Summary: She was tied to his past and yet he didn't know that she was the only thing to help save his future. Annabelle Tyler would help save the Doctor's life but would it take hers instead? Can the Doctor solve the riddle of her past before it kills her or will he forever be too late? 11/OC and Rose T. & 10 Duplicate.
1. The Beginning of the End - Part 1

_A/N: This is my first ever story on this sit and I hope everyone enjoys it! It will tie into the the pervious episodes of Doctor Who, I wonder if any of you will catch it early. (; But I hope you all enjoy and review, even if it is criticism I still want to hear it! Also the Cover thingy will be coming soon, stupid 24 hour rule. );_

_Rating: T- because of swearing and other things but is subject to change depending on what happens in the future. _

_Summary: She was tied to his past and yet he didn't know that she was the only thing to help save his future. Annabelle Tyler would help save the Doctor's life but would it take hers instead? Can the Doctor solve the riddle of her past before it kills her or will he forever be too late? 11/OC and Rose T. & 10 Duplicate_.

* * *

_Maybe it was destiny but then again I really don't believe in that, neither does he. He is my mate, the person I can talk to for hours on end, and he is the one who can pick me up in my darkest hour. Who am I? Well that's a long story that can only be told from the beginning, but then again time never works like that._

* * *

"Annabelle!" I heard my Mother shout from the downstairs. I let out a loud groan as she just kept on calling my name. I was a 'rebellious' teenager, if you call watching the telly and reading books rebellious but that is what my mother says when she gets a bug up her ass.

"What!?" I screamed at her as I walked down the stairs becoming irritated from the sound of her voice.

"If you scream at me again I will not let you out of this house for the rest of your life!" She yelled at me as I reached the end of the stairs, I rolled my eyes at this pathetic punishment. The only person she would be hurting is herself because in all honestly I don't leave my house very often. The only time I ever leave is to go to school and maybe to the library to check out a new book.

I guess the only reason my Mother and I don't get along is because I was adopted by her when she married my Dad. It really doesn't take a genius to figure it out, my Dad has brown hair and so does she. My blonde wavy hair and bright green eyes stick out like a sore thumb amongst their dark features.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly trying not to explode at her like I did last night. I know I should try and get along with her but I just can't, we are just too different.

"I want you to go to the store and pick things up for dinner. It's not like I want you to sell your soul to the devil." I rolled my eye at her and snatched the list she was holding from her grasp.

"Is this it?" I asked reading over it, _butter, red wine vinegar, & salad mix_.

"Yes, it is. Please hurry up before your father gets home." I groaned and turned on my heels to get away from her annoying high pitched voice. I grabbed the car keys off the hook and slammed the door on the way out. My Mother hates when I do that, we live in a beautiful Victorian style house built about 100 years ago. I live almost 2 hours outside of London so I guess you could say nothing really exciting happens in the countryside.

I got into the small car and began to drive down to the store which was about 30 minutes away. I turned on the radio and began to blare my music, I was half paying attention to the road to be honest. I always did this because almost no one comes down the way, all the trees and cemeteries scare people. Especially all of the angel statues, I guess some genius thought it would be brilliant if he made it look like they were weeping.

I would always watch those angels as a child and I always thought they were alive because I could swear that they would move while you weren't looking. My Mother would always say that I have an overactive imagination but I could always swear that they would move, so I always told myself don't blink and maybe one day you would catch one.

I looked forward and saw the thick fog rolling in quickly, fog and dusk never mixed very well around this place. I groaned and turned my headlights up so I could actually see the road and turned off the radio so I could pay attention. I could almost swear that something or someone watching me when I drove around this place, maybe that's why I loved it. It had a mystery that I just wanted to solve.

As I drove along the road I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye so for a split second I whipped my head to see what it was and then brought my attention back to the road. When I turned back to the road I saw it or someone, I slammed my foot against the break just in time to not hit what was standing there like a deer in headlights.

When my mind finally regained focus I snapped my head up to see a raggedy man standing the middle of the road. He was a tall man with lanky limbs and brown hair that you could run your hands through for hours without ever messing it up. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie, he had this panicked look on his face which made me jump out of the car.

'_Oh no, Dad is going to kill me. Did I hit him? No, I would have felt that. Why is he so panicked then?' _So many thoughts were racing through my head at once that I almost missed the angel statue standing by the road. "Don't blink." The man said and for some reason I could just trust him with all of my might.

"Get into the car slowly and don't take your eyes off of it." He had such a reassuring voice and it was very nice to hear in this moment of panic but I still had no reason to panic. It was a statue that moved from the cemetery and it wasn't crying anymore, it was fake.

I still did what he said and got back into the car, he entered the passenger's side and clicked his seatbelt. "What's going on?" I asked him without taking my eyes off of the statue, I could have sworn it moved the one time I actually blinked.

"That there is one of the most vicious creatures in the universe, it wants to feed off of your energy and consume what you have been and what you will be." He said is with such terror it made me want to break down. Is he telling me the truth or is he some bloke just messing with my brain, something inside of me was convinced to trust him and so I did.

"Who are you then?" I asked as he looked at the statue giving me the chance to look at him. I could see the slight panic in his face but he had more confidence than anything.

"I'm the Doctor." He said and that confused me, a doctor without a last name or just man without a first?

"Doctor who?" I asked once again and I could see the smile creep across his face.

"Just the Doctor. I don't want to be a downer on the situation but I suggest we drive as fast as we can without stopping." He said and I nodded. I took the car out of park and slammed my foot the gas, his head snapped back against the seat and I could see the grin on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Annabelle Louise Tyler, but you can call me Belle." I said as we raced down the street fighting off a creature I had grown up with my whole life, not knowing what it truly was.

* * *

_That's how I met the tall, gangly man known as the Doctor. He gave me adventure and I gave him a mystery to solve. He always did tell me how different I was, always questioning everything with words but always trusting him with my actions. I just wish everything was like the beginning; fun, exciting, and adventurous without consequences. But is anything in life like that for long periods of time?_


	2. The Beginning of the End - Part 2

_**AN: This is chapter is to show how the Doctors and Belle's relationship began. I hope you all enjoy and get a taste of their personalities! Please please review! That would help soooo much, even if it's negative!**_

_Rating: T- because of swearing and other things but is subject to change depending on what happens in the future._

_Summary: She was tied to his past and yet he didn't know that she was the only thing to help save his future. Annabelle Tyler would help save the Doctor's life but would it take hers instead? Can the Doctor solve the riddle of her past before it kills her or will he forever be too late? 11/OC and Rose T. & 10 Duplicate_.

* * *

"Well Belle, you turn left up here and go down the long dirt road. Stop once you see the big blue box." The Doctor said, I made a swift left without slowing down because I was still frightful about the angel that was coming after us.

"I have been down this way about a million times and I've never seen a-" I was cut off by a blue box sitting in the middle between two graves, I had been to this place so many times and I've explored every inch of it. This can't be real.

"No matter what don't question it, just run!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and I quickly followed behind him.

'_Is he a madman or something? We are never going to fit! We're going to be killed by a stone statue!'_ My heart was pounding in my ears as I ran into the box marked 'Police Box' and once I reached the inside and I was amazed at what I saw. The glass surrounding the middle console was a slight blue and all of the screens were twinkling with lights, so many different platforms and it just was an architectural wonder.

I was so memorized I didn't even realize where I was walking, I tripped over whatever was lying on the floor straight onto the Doctor. I groaned and I could hear him doing the same. "Oi! What did you do that for?!" He shouted as I rolled off of him.

"It's not like I planned on it, I didn't predict the future and made myself land on you!" I shouted right back as I got up off of the ground. He then just gave me this big goofy grin.

"What's the look for?" I asked as he walked around me like he trying to examine my every move.

"Belle Tyler, you are a genius!" He shouted as he kissed me on the forehead causing my spine to go into shock. I have never been hugged by a man let alone kissed on the forehead.

"What did I do?" I asked once I mustered up my voice.

"You did everything!" He shouted with such glee. He started to flip switches on the console and then I heard this most awkward sound of my life then followed by a tad bit of shaking.

"What is going on?" I asked as he ran for the door, '_Is he crazy?! He's going to kill himself!'_ I thought as I ran quickly after him and when I reached the outside it was bright and sunny.

"We need to give the angels something to latch onto, something that's old and personal, something like a memory. We need to give them time." He was pacing underneath the trees with the sun peaking through hitting his face perfectly.

"I remember today, It was the day my Dad took me to visit this place for the first time. I loved the statues so much that I made him take a picture of me with one. I thought it was so cool but my Mother just kept on nagging about how creepy it was." I said and he turned to me with a big grin on his face. He has been doing that a lot actually.

"That's it!" He shouted while taking my hand and dragging my through the forest. I have a feeling that I'm going to do a lot of running with this man.

"What are we doing?" I asked while trying to keep my breathing steady. I wasn't to out of shape but I defiantly wasn't used to all of the running and panic.

"If we that picture we can give it to the angel and since it's a picture of an angel it will be feeding on a past memory of an angel!" He said while taking his long strides, I had to run twice as fast to keep up with him. He's probably about 6 ft and I'm only 5'3, his legs are almost twice as a long as my own.

"So if we get the picture we give it to the angel," he stopped dead in his tracks and ducked us both down behind the graves, "if we give the angel the picture how will it vanish?" I asked as he kept getting down lower trying not to be seen.

"It's time energy, it feeds on it. It wants to gorge itself until it can't feed anymore, I'm hoping that it will be enough to cause a paradox since it's feeding on itself." He was in such depth with the explanation that it actually made sense to me.

"But how do we get the picture?" I asked and he looked at me with his dark green eyes that are borderline blue.

"We need to cause a distraction and you need to go up and get the camera without causing too much attention to the angel. When you grab it run back to the TARDIS and I'll be there." He exclaimed thinking his plan is something that only a master would come up with.

"I think I can do you one better, my Dad is going to leave the camera on the bench in five minutes or so and he will forget to pick it up. Just go over and grab it." I said and he gave me this sort of pout.

"Well if you want to do it the easy way then sure!" He had such disappointment in the tone of his voice it made me giggle. He then said, "are you laughing at me?" I shook my head and stood up from my spot.

"I'll get the camera Doctor and you distract my family that way I don't have to run, is that better for you?" I asked and his face lit up as he shot up from the ground.

"Finally some adventure!" He exclaimed and ran from the spot, I just rolled my eyes playfully at his childish ways and laughed. I jogged over to the bench and snatched up the camera, it wasn't a difficult plan but in a weird way I felt kind of guilty. I was taking my own memory from myself, it will feel bad but it will save my life.

I ran back to the TARDIS and the Doctor was leaning up against the box, cool as a cucumber. "So I take it everything went well?" I asked as I walked into the machine and he ran in right behind me up to the console and began to flip the switches again.

"Yes, peachy." He said it with such distance but it also sounded like fear. What did he have to be afraid of? He seems like the kind of person who is fearless and can take anything head on.

"So how do we get the angel to take the picture without getting hurt?" I asked as he ran back down the stairs to the TARDIS door.

"I guess we'll figure that out wont we." He looked back at me and gave me a reassuring look. He threw open the door and I ran out behind him. Instead of seeing an angel, all we saw were graves.

"Did it disappear?" I asked the Doctor as he looked around, he shook his head and turned back to me.

"It's waiting, patiently for the best time to strike." Just as the Doctor finished his sentence his face tensed up and his eyes went wide. I could just feel the chills being sent down my spine and I knew the angel was right behind me. I wanted to run so very bad but if I did I knew I would only put myself and the Doctor in danger.

I slowly turned around and the angel was right there, it made my heart skip a beat when I saw it's face. It's usual serene face turned into one that looked like it was screaming, not in pain, but in anger. I swallowed hard and I felt a hand grab my mine, "Run." I heard the Doctor say into my ear.

I turned my back and my legs just started moving, the Doctor's hand was in mine as we moved swiftly through the trees. So many thoughts were rushing through my head but if I took time to process them I might die. The Doctor whipped around a tree to the left and it took me off guard. I let go of his hand and ran in the opposite direction. I could hear him call my name but I knew the angel couldn't chase both of us.

I saw the big cave I used to play in as a child in the corner of my eye and without hesitation I ran for it. I sat down near the back of the cave and caught my breath, "Maybe I should have joined the track team." I said to myself.

I knew I couldn't stay in this cave for forever so I peaked outside once I could breath without it hurting to bad. I began to think _'No angel, which was a good thing but if the angel isn't after me then-'_ "Doctor!" I shouted at the top of my lungs but I didn't stay there to wait for a reply, I began to run in the direction of the last place I saw him. Everything looked the same so I couldn't be sure, I felt like I was running in some big giant circle.

_'He's being hunted, because of me. I could never forgive myself if I let someone get hurt because of my actions._' That was the only thing on my mind, finding the Doctor. I was so out of breath that I was barely even moving anymore but my brain said as long as I was moving I could still be getting closer to the Doctor.

"Belle!" I heard the Doctor's voice say, I whipped my body around and he was coming towards me.

"Doctor!" I shouted running towards him, I wrapped my arms around him to make sure it wasn't my brain playing tricks on me. He was real. I could feel him slowly wrap his arms with slight hesitation, around me and kiss me on the top of my head. I pulled away from him and I gave him a smile to reassure that I was alright.

"If you ever run off like that again!" He shouted at me with anger in his voice and that's when the sweet reunion just turned into an annoying one.

"Sorry for trying to save your life, the angel can't split itself in two and come after both of us!" I shouted right back at him, he rolled his eyes and he began to walk away.

I ran after him in asked "So if the angel isn't after you and it's not after me, then where is it?" He stopped and looked at me.

"The angels are very patient, they will wait for a very long time before obtaining what they want. The angel might be alone and a rouge but it's still powerful, it might wait years before killing anything. It might not." He whispered the last part as we arrived back at the graveyard and stood by the fountain. He seemed afraid of the angels or maybe he was angry.

"Then how long do we wait before it comes back? And when it does how do we stop it?" I asked and he groaned.

"You ask way to many questions sometimes!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry for wanting to help you! I didn't know being kind was a crime in your book, maybe I should just call you the scrawny man who has no heart and is a complete jerk!" I shouted at him, he groaned and sat down at the edge of the fountain.

We sat there for what seemed like hours before I saw a light in the distance. Before I knew it, there were a couple dozen lights and the Doctor and I stood up. "Belle!" I heard my a voice shout my name.

"Dad!?" I shouted back into the sea of lights. I saw my Dad's figure running towards me and he scooped me up into his arms. I smiled as I could smell his familiar scent of his cologne and aftershave.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He was asking so many questions before I even got a chance to reply, I gave him me sweet innocent smile that always worked to reassure him that everything was fine.

"I'm fine." I said in my sweetest tone, my Dad turned to the Doctor and began to eyeball him.

"Who are you?" He asked and the Doctor pulled out a piece of badge saying he was a police officer. I didn't even know he was one.

"I saw her car was broken down and we stayed here until back up arrived but I couldn't get a signal so we just kind of waited." The Doctor's voice was so convincing that even I believed the story a little bit. The Doctor gave my Dad a convincing smile and my Dad believed the story.

"Well thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. If anything happened to my little girl I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Dad said as we wrapped me in his arms for another embrace.

* * *

When my Dad and I got home I went straight to my room, I had to leave the Doctor and I told him that I would meet him the next day to find the angel. I was lying on my bed reading the newest book that my Dad had got me when I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I groaned and thought it was our cat, Raven, getting into the cabinets again to eat whatever she can find.

I got to the end of the stairs and went into the kitchen to see Raven sleeping on the windowsill. I went over and picked her up in my arms and kissed the top of her head. I went into the living room to see one of the windows open and I'm guessing the noise was the picture that fell. I picked up the frame and put it back where it belonged. "Didn't mean to wake you, do you have an Jammie Dodgers? I've been having a craving lately." I jumped at the sound of the Doctor's voice letting the cat out of my arms and her dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked the Doctor in a hushed stern tone.

"I'm looking for a Jammie Dodger, I told you that I'm having a craving." He said as he wiggled his fingers and then he walked into the kitchen. I followed closely behind him and he went for the pantry to find his treats.

"There on the top shelf," I said as I grabbed a cup for tea, "would you like some?" The Doctor turned to me and his mouth was already full with the treat. I smiled at the look on his face and the fact he had crumbs surrounding his face and on his tweed jacket. I brought him his cup of tea and we both sat down at the table.

"I think you have an addiction." I giggled as he shoved the jam filled cookies in his mouth, he nodded slightly as he finished off a pack. There was a loud crash from the living room and I groaned.

I got up from the table and walked into the living room to see the same picture on the floor. "It was just the wind or Raven." I said to the Doctor in the other room. When I got no response I knew something was wrong, that man did nothing but talk.

I went into the kitchen and there was the angel. Standing in front of the Doctor, he was trembling though and I knew whatever I did that I couldn't blink. "You took my best friends from me, you took them and I'll never get them back. You are the scum of the universe, I'll never see the Ponds again," which each word I could hear him getting more sad and more hesitant, "I hope you rot wherever you're going. You don't deserve to live, you took what I love and you didn't even care."

The Doctor was crying at this point and I realized that even though he's a happy man he's seen a lot of pain. Pain that no one deserves and no one should continue experiencing. I walked up behind the Doctor slowly without making a sound and pushed him out of the way. In that two seconds of not looking at the angel it managed to grab my throat with it's hands.

You always hear about people seeing their lives flash before their eyes and it's true, but I didn't like what I saw. I haven't done anything yet, I haven't experienced anything, my life has been a waste of space. I swallowed hard and I grabbed the picture from my pocket, "Don't!" I heard the Doctor shout at me.

"If you do that you might go with it, you'll be gone forever and I can't get you back." He had such concern in his voice that I had never heard before but I had to do this. He's lost so much and no one ever takes care of the Doctor but this time he has someone to back him up. I grabbed the picture from my pocket and shoved it against the angels chest.

The whole room glowed with light and I fell to the floor. When I looked up the angel was gone and the Doctor was at my side. "Are you crazy? You could have died!" The Doctor shouted at me, I smiled softly and looked at him.

"I realized something about you today, you always take care of everyone. Saving everyone else but no one ever takes care of you, I want to make sure that the kind, sweet thousand year old time lord has someone to lean back on and someone to take care of him." I said and he gave me the brightest smile in the world. I wrapped my arms around him and this time he didn't hesitate before hugging me back.

"Thank you Belle Tyler." He whispered in my ear and then kissed me on my temple. Belle and the Doctor, a friendship that will never die.


End file.
